


Есть один дом у подножья Диких гор

by Niellune, WTF_Avengers_2017



Series: 1872 [1]
Category: Marvel 1872
Genre: Adventure, F/M, M/M, Mysticism, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9699143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niellune/pseuds/Niellune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Стив и Баки направляются в небольшой городок под названием Тимели, расположенный в Долине Дума. О городке ходит дурная слава, ведь заправляет им Уилсон Фиск. Но прежде, чем разобраться с нарушителями закона, Стиву и Баки ещё необходимо добраться до места назначения, а погода этому совсем не способствует.





	

У края восточной дороги, у подножья Диких гор стоит одинокая таверна. Возницы стараются объехать её стороной, а если уж им приходится проехать мимо, то ни за что не задержаться, и тем более остаться в ней на ночь. Ведь таверна расположена в самом сердце земли племени Сиу, почти уничтоженного, а ныне изгнанного белыми людьми в резервации.

Поговаривают, что шаманы племени прокляли эту землю и каждого, кто ступит на неё, не спросив разрешения у духов Вакиньян. Они не подчинились белым солдатам, отказались покидать свой дом и были расстреляны в тот же день. А после началась буря, какой никто до этого дня не видел. Лошади срывались с громким ржанием и разбегались в разные стороны, скидывая с себя солдат. Порывы ветра неимоверной силы сшибали людей с ног и уносили в неведомом направлении провиант и палатки, а в раскатах грома звучал рассерженный нечеловеческий голос. Перепуганные солдаты сбивались в группы и прятались среди скал в надежде на скорейшее наступление утра. 

После восхода солнца на месте расстрела не было ни единого тела, а кровь, лившуюся рекой по каменному склону, смыло дождём. Солдаты позорно бежали с того проклятого места, а правдивая история той ночи, передаваемая из уст в уста, постепенно превратилась в легенду. Почти не осталось в живых никого, кто в тот день нажимал на курок, но дух первобытного страха всё ещё реял над скалистой пустыней, отгоняя путников. И принимал изгнанные души, которым нет места в обычном мире.

***

— Чёртова погода! — Баки поднял ворот пальто и застегнул все пуговицы, но от проливного дождя это не спасало. Вода стекала со шляпы на насквозь промокшую спину. Под тяжестью плотной ткани он прижимался к лошади, да и дорогу так было виднее.

— Весь день ведь парило, так что не удивительно, — голос Стива утонул в очередном раскате грома, после которого дождь усилился, хотя, казалось бы, куда больше. Вокруг была стена из воды. Дождь бил по земле крупными каплями, превращая дорогу в грязевое месиво. Лошади еле передвигали ноги, но как только слышался очередной раскат, испуганно ржали и порывались броситься в темноту сломя голову. 

— Ты не можешь даже сейчас выдавить из глотки плохое слово? — прорычал Баки, которого спокойствие Стива на протяжении последних часов начало выводить из себя. Хотя он ещё долго продержался, если вспомнить, что именно по настоянию Стива они не остались в чудесном городке Вермиллион к северу отсюда. В нём было всё, что нужно усталому путнику и мужчине — гостиница с сухим и чистым бельём и салун с выпивкой и девочками. Но Стив был непреклонен, ведь до наступления ночи они должны были добраться до Диких гор, где могли заночевать в одиноком трактире на перепутье, что предполагало отсутствие и девочек, и выпивки, и чистого постельного белья. Стива подобный вариант устраивал, а Баки пришлось согласиться. Правда, бутылку виски он с собой прихватил и бережливо спрятал в походную сумку. 

— Я стараюсь следить за дорогой и не отвлекаться на погоду, Бак, — отмахнулся Стив, ободрительно похлопав лошадь по шее. Конечно, они могли остановиться посреди дороги, в проливной дождь, почти ночью, и начать спорить, как лучше было бы ехать. Но Стив действительно предпочитал следить за дорогой, чтобы не сбиться с пути. А когда они попадут в тёплое и сухое помещение, можно будет и выслушать недовольство старого друга. 

Дождь и холодный порывистый ветер усиливались с каждой секундой, разглядеть хоть что-нибудь перед собой было очень тяжело. Баки уже даже не бурчал себе под нос, а просто следовал за Стивом и крепко держал лошадь, напрягаясь на каждом раскате грома. Его совсем не привлекала перспектива выпасть из седла и сломать шею. 

— Эй, Бак! Голову подними, — голос у Стива был поразительно жизнерадостный, будто один только Баки насквозь промок. — Смотри, там огни горят! Мы добрались до Диких гор, видишь?

Баки приподнял полы шляпы — и правда, добрались. Сквозь пелену дождя проступали неясные очертания скал, дорога через которые была самой короткой. Отсюда до Долины Дума было рукой подать. А совсем рядом с ними, не более, чем в нескольких сотнях метров, светились несколько окон.

Не к месту вспомнились предостережения двух стариков на выезде из Вермиллиона. Стив отмахнулся от пьяниц у таверны, а вот Баки прислушался к их словам. Поговаривали, что в этих местах случаются странные вещи. Дилижансы пропадают, одинокие путники срываются в пропасть и погода непредсказуемая, как будто ведомая колдовством. Стив в колдовство не верил, поэтому посмеялся над пьяными бреднями, а вот Баки — нет. В войну он однажды видел странные вещи, не поддающиеся пониманию, только никому, кроме Стива о них не рассказывал. Боялся, что примут за умалишённого, и какой-нибудь мясник примется лечить его от безумия. 

— Ты чего застыл? Понравилось мокнуть? Поехали! — Стив удобнее перехватил поводья и пустил лошадь рысью, а Баки ничего не оставалось, как двинуться за ним, попутно отгоняя дурные мысли.

Уже спрыгивая с лошади, Стив ощутил, как за ним кто-то наблюдает. Наверное, хозяин постоялого двора высматривал, кого принесло в такую погоду. В такой дождь, ещё и ночью, стоило быть осмотрительным. Роджерс надеялся, что хозяин не будет настроен враждебно к постояльцам, когда узнает, что к нему приехали новый шериф Долины и его помощник. Правда, существовал расклад, в котором хозяин не жаловал законников, тогда ночь, скорее всего, будет неспокойной.

Лошади недовольно ржали под навесом, переступая с ноги на ногу. Некоторые то и дело пытались вырваться, но привязаны были добротно. Стив потуже затянул повод на деревянной перекладине и снял с лошади сбрую. Баки рядом занимался тем же, попутно успокаивая взвинченную кобылу.

Кроме их лошадей привязаны были ещё пять. Наверное, тоже приезжих, в непогоду решивших заночевать в таверне. 

— Смотри, что это за чудотень? — Баки кивнул на стоящий чуть поодаль дилижанс. Было в нём что-то необычное, но в темноте Стив не мог рассмотреть, что именно. Кабина казалась мощнее и выше тех, которые Стив видел, а за ней находился какой-то высокий ящик, прикрытый со всех сторон брезентом.

— Завтра утром рассмотришь, пошли! — Стив дёрнул Баки, усмиряя его любопытство, и подтолкнул к двери в дом, из-за которой веяло теплом и доносился аромат тушёного мяса. Смеясь, они ступили в залитую светом большую комнату. Конечно же, все присутствующие разом на них уставились.

— Доброй ночи, господа, — Стив приветливо улыбнулся, снимая шляпу и абсолютно мокрое пальто. На вешалке уже висели несколько не менее мокрых плащей, значит они не единственные, кто прибыл недавно.

— Доброй, — ответил им низким голосом большой и мощный, как скала, негр. Баки за спиной Стива удивлённо присвистнул. Стив его понимал — негры не так давно обрели свободу, и большая часть населения Америки ещё не принимала их как равных себе, а у этого парня уже был свой постоялый двор. Но он всё же отреагировал более сдержанно, кивнув незнакомцу.

— Здесь найдётся немного свободного места для насквозь промокших и уставших путников? — вежливо поинтересовался Стив и шагнул со ступеньки на деревянный пол. В одну секунду в помещении будто стало тише, и слышно было только потрескивание дров в камине. Стив не винил никого из присутствующих — сам бы относился настороженно к ночным гостям, и не сомневался в том, что каждого встречали не менее холодно. — Моё имя Стив Роджерс и я новый шериф Долины Дума. А это мой помощник.

— Джеймс Барнс, — фыркнул Баки, перебив. Стоя за спиной Роджерса, он мельком осмотрел постояльцев — у камина в кресле с высокой спинкой сидел черноволосый мужчина. Его лицо показалось Баки знакомым. В углу расположился ещё один, чьё лицо частично было скрыто под платком. За столом сидели двое — светловолосый мужчина и рыжая женщина, но лица её он не видел, да и не горел особым желанием рассматривать. Во всяком случае, пока в сапогах хлюпало, а живот скручивало от голода.

— Новый шериф Долины? — на лице чёрного великана появилась улыбка, которую нельзя было назвать раздосадованной или злой. — О твоём приезде ходили слухи. Посмотрим, каким ты будешь шерифом. Проходите к огню. Согрейтесь. Ванда, сделай два чая. 

А вот кого Баки не заметил, так это юную девушку за стойкой. Она ни слова не сказала, кивнула великану и, несмотря на свой хрупкий вид, легко подхватила очень тяжёлый, чугунный, наверное, чайник и подвесила его на крюк в камине. 

— Сапоги, — великан указал на ноги Стива и Баки. — Снимите и можете отдыхать и греться, сколько влезет. На ужин сегодня мясное рагу и бобы.

— А как насчёт виски перед ужином, Люк? — блондин постучал по деревянному столу кружкой, в которой тоже, видимо, был налит чай.

— Не в моём доме, Клинт, — великан, Люк, отмахнулся от мужчины, ещё раз мельком осмотрел новых постояльцев и вернулся за стойку. Пустые полки, где, вероятно, должны были стоять в ряд бутылки, тянулись вдоль стены. Только у края расположились несколько банок с разноцветными конфетами и грубая посуда. Ну да, не стоило ожидать в подобном месте фарфор. 

Стив протянул руки к огню. Онемение от холода постепенно отпускало, кожу начинало покалывать и пальцы уже сгибались почти без боли. Спиной Стив чувствовал взгляд сидящего в кресле мужчины, но тот ничего не говорил и не спрашивал. А когда Стив, будто случайно, обернулся, мужчина смотрел в книгу, низко склонив голову. В его чертах было что-то знакомое, но рассматривать постороннего человека дольше уже становилось неприлично. 

Баки сидел за столом недалеко от парочки странного вида. Рыжеволосая женщина не выглядела как леди. Несомненно, она была очень красива, прямо и естественно держала спину, но в её глазах было что-то дикое, лихое и опасное. Мужчина, Клинт, напротив, казался простым как четвертак. Они перешёптывались, и Клинт постоянно жестикулировал, видимо, отпуская какие-то шуточки, и говорил с набитым ртом. Но его спутницу всё устраивало.

— Ужин, — Люк поставил на стол две тарелки, а та девушка, Ванда уже разливала кипяток в кружки. Горячий ужин и чай были отличной идеей, но Баки предпочёл бы горячий ужин и виски и был согласен в этом вопросе с Клинтом. Хотя бутылка оттягивала его походную сумку, поэтому просто стоило дождаться, пока хозяин отвернётся или отправится спать, и уж потом открыть её у камина.

От чая исходил приятный аромат трав, и на вкус он был необычным. Баки сделал глоток и довольно зажмурился — напиток был божественным и, что удивительно, согревал мгновенно. Его даже не напрягло то, что Ванда неотрывно наблюдала за ним со Стивом, пока они не поставили на стол пустые чашки и не принялись за ужин. Странная она была, Баки таких не видел никогда. Миниатюрная, с густой копной чёрных волос, куталась в красную накидку и, казалось, охватывала взглядом раскосых глаз всю гостиную комнату. 

Рагу, к слову, тоже было на высоте. Они умяли содержимое тарелок в два счёта, как будто не ели несколько дней. Баки чуть тарелку не облизал. Даже его покойная матушка так вкусно не готовила. 

— Ну что, больше не будешь ворчать, что в том городке не остались? — Стив расслабленно размял шею, сытый и отогревшийся. Только вот сна не было ни в одном глазу, что удивительно, ведь в дороге они провели почти сутки.

— Я всё ещё мокрый и не отказался бы от ванны, но ладно, твоя взяла, здесь неплохо, — Баки потянулся к сумке и достал из недр пачку папирос. За огнём пришлось идти к камину, но Баки замер на полпути. — Эй, Люк, а курить здесь можно? — уточнил он на всякий случай, ведь мало ли какие странности были у хозяина этого дома.

— На здоровье, Джеймс Барнс, — кивнул Люк.

Сидящий на кресле мужчина фыркнул, не отрываясь от книги. Баки опять глянул на него и подкурил, наполнив комнату дымом. И снова посмотрел на мужчину. Тот, видимо почувствовав изучающий взгляд, взглянул в ответ. 

— Ничего себе, — хмыкнул Баки, оглядывая человека, о котором только ленивый не писал в газетах. — Что вы забыли в такой глуши, мистер Старк?

— Это вопрос любопытного незнакомца или помощника шерифа? — спросил Тони, и в его голосе прозвучала скука и усталость.

— И того, и другого.

— Не думаю, что вы уже вступили в должность, чтобы отвечать вам как помощнику шерифа. А как незнакомцу я могу ответить сказать, что вас это не касается.

— Очень грубо, — хмыкнул Баки.

— Не вижу смысла упражняться в вежливости, — ответил Старк, не меняя интонации, и вновь уткнулся в книгу, игнорируя взгляд Баки. 

Баки хотел было что-то сказать, но передумал. Потому что ему, как бывшему солдату, было много чего сказать предъявить человеку, поставляющему оружие армии Севера. Они со Стивом были совсем молодыми ребятами, когда началась война. Но призывной возраст как раз наступил, да и они действительно всем сердцем поддерживали Линкольна. На деле война оказалась не столь романтичной, как они себе представляли, но было уже поздно. Концерн Старка изобретал и поставлял оружие регулярно, пока в один момент поставки не прекратились без объяснения причин. В те недели потери армии Севера были неисчислимы, Баки и Стив потеряли многих своих друзей. 

Видимо, присутствие Старка имело подобное значение только для Стива и Баки, потому что остальные посетители и хозяин продолжали вести себя будто ничего не произошло. 

Папироса давно дотлела в пальцах и обожгла кожу, но Баки даже не поморщился. Тяжёлые, вязкие воспоминания захлестнули его с головой, а от сдерживаемого напряжения звенело в ушах. 

— Твоему помощнику нужен свежий воздух, — донёсся до Баки женский голос. Рыжая неотрывно смотрела на него, а обращалась к Стиву. Старк тоже смотрел. Наверное, ожидал пули или, в крайнем случае, удара, но Баки научился держать себя в руках. С того времени прошло семь лет — долгий срок, чтобы не впадать в отчаянье каждый раз, как кто-то или что-то напоминает ему о войне. И да, рыжая была права, ему нужен свежий воздух. 

Когда за Баки захлопнулась дверь, Стив немного расслабился. Старк больше не читал, а смотрел на огонь, подперев кулаком подбородок. Когда Тони читал, его лицо было расслабленным и умиротворённым, но сейчас казалось, будто он за один миг постарел лет на десять. Нахмурившись, он теребил страницы книги и что-то шептал одними губами. 

— Мистер Старк? — решившись, Стив всё же подошёл к Тони. Как никто другой он понимал Баки, но старался верить в то, что у мужчины в кресле были веские причины поступить так с армией мальчишек, выживавших благодаря поставляемому оружию.

— Шериф тоже хочет узнать причины моего здесь пребывания? О, подождите-ка, вы ведь тоже пока что не шериф. Не вижу фирменной звезды на груди, — и вновь в голосе Старка звучала лишь усталость.

— Я бы хотел извиниться за своего друга, — Стив придвинул кресло к камину и присел. Определённо, здесь было удобнее, чем на деревянной скамье за обеденным столом. — Неприятные воспоминания.

— Как и у половины населения этой страны, будущий шериф.

— Согласен. Тем более, что времени прошло достаточно, чтобы оставить прошлое в прошлом, — Стив кивнул и отметил, что Старк прекратил теребить уголки страниц. — Но Баки прав — видеть вас здесь странно.

— Мне надоела суета большого города, и я решил перебраться на далёкую ферму, — по голосу Старка невозможно было понять, говорит он правду или ёрничает, но Стив и не в праве был требовать от него честности.

— И выбрали Долину Дума? Тогда вы ошиблись, мистер Старк. Здесь не менее опасно, чем в большом городе. О Долине ходит плохая слава.

— Меня всегда притягивала неизвестность и опасность. Я и в этой гостинице остановился по той же причине ещё днём, хотя мог к вечеру быть намного дальше.

— Вы имеете в виду глупые поверья? Я думал, что учёные и изобретатели не верят в сверхъестественное.

— Я вижу, вы тот ещё скептик, шериф. А я вот хочу на деле убедиться, правда или вымысел всё, что говорят об этом месте.

— Ну, и как продвигаются ваши исследования?

— Пока что никак, но ночь только начинается. А дождь усиливается. Говорят, что именно в дождь в этих местах и происходят чудеса.

— Не знаю, как вы, но я собираюсь этой ночью хорошо выспаться. Так что наутро расскажите мне, произошло ли что-то, во что я мог бы поверить.

Стив улыбнулся уголками губ и расслабленно вытянул ноги к камину, от которого исходило необходимое и желанное тепло. Старк ничего ему не ответил, очевидно, вернувшись к чтению, а Стив продолжал смотреть на огонь, пока, не задремал, убаюканный мерным потрескиванием поленьев.

Стоя на крыльце, Баки наблюдал за происходящим в гостинице через небольшое окно. Успокоиться, он должен заставить себя успокоиться и отогнать который год мучающие его воспоминания. Взрывы, крики и кровь повсюду, свистящие над головой пули, грязь окопов, окровавленные штыки, на которые, бездумно, безотчётно, как на шпажку, он нанизывал тела противников. Предплечье заныло уже привычной болью, и Баки раздражённо потёр старый загрубевший шрам через одежду. Он уже было думал вернуться обратно в дом — сырость пронизывала до костей, но услышал подозрительный шум со стороны стойла с лошадьми. Звук был скрипящий и надоедливый, как будто запустился какой-то механизм. Возможно, он исходил от той большой и несуразной повозки за стойлом, но проверить Баки не успел — яркая вспышка молнии осветила небо, а небывалый раскат грома сотряс воздух. Лошади испуганно заржали и принялись вырываться, дёргая бревно во все стороны. Баки, не думая, бросился к стойлу, чтобы успокоить бушующих лошадей. Приближаться к ним было опасно для жизни, но, если лошади всё-таки вырвутся, то неизвестно, как долго постояльцам придётся торчать в этом месте. Баки ступил ближе, выставив перед собой ладони, показывая, что он друг, что не обидит. 

— Не подходи к ним ближе, — раздался за его спиной девчачий голос. — Напугаешь.

Баки оглянулся — та самая девушка, Ванда, стояла неподалёку, кутаясь в накидку, и смотрела на него, будто заглядывая в душу. А после просто двинулась к лошадям, маленькая даже в сравнении с Баки — не то, что перед лошадьми. Баки хотел было её остановить, но лошади, что удивительно, затихли, стоило ей протянуть к ним руку. Одна за другой они действительно успокаивались, покорно опускали головы и лишь порой нетерпеливо били копытом по земле. Ванда шептала что-то на ухо каждой, а коснувшись лошади Баки, замерла и повернулась к нему.

— Иди в дом. Старые раны не любят сырость и холод. Иди, — говорила она, и Баки мог поклясться, что испытывает те же странные, необъяснимые чувства, как и несколько лет назад, когда он метался в агонии, лёжа в грязи.

Только дойдя до входной двери, он вообще понял, что делает. Обернувшись, Баки не увидел Ванду у стойла, а странный скрипящий звук, оказывается, прекратился. И слышно было лишь то, как стучит дождь. 

Баки определённо стоило выпить. И плевать на глупые запреты хозяина этого дома.

— Люк, — первым делом сказал он, скинув сапоги, — ты гостеприимный хозяин. Может, расскажешь, почему в твоём доме уставшие путники не могут пропустить рюмку-другую за знакомство?

— Потому что я пообещал одному другу, священнику, не осквернять это место выпивкой, — Люк как раз закрывал деревянными ставнями окна. 

— У живущего отшельником посреди пустыни негра есть друг-священник? А ты говоришь, шериф, что в этом месте нет ничего необычного, — подал голос Старк. — Люк, тебя уже третий человек спрашивает по поводу выпивки. Может, расскажешь?

— Слепой священник, — посмеиваясь, добавил Люк, — наверное, поэтому он мне и друг. Для него все цвета чёрные. 

— Ты игнорируешь вопрос, — Клинт стукнул чашкой по столу и широко улыбнулся. — Или ты даёшь нам вескую причину, почему мы не можем пить, или мы будем это делать!

— В моём доме нет ни капли алкоголя, Бартон, — Люк продолжал невозмутимо задвигать ставни. 

— В моей сумке найдётся пара капель, — усмехнулся Баки. Бартон схватил кружку и помахал ею в воздухе. 

Стив проснулся от громких голосов и смеха. От долгой езды всё тело неприятно ломило, а голова была тяжёлой. Сквозь дрёму он слышал лишь отдельные слова, и, наверное, стоило бы спросить у хозяина о комнате с кроватью, но Стив будто обессилел и прирос к креслу. 

— Ну, так, Люк? — Старк отложил книгу и, схватив пустую чашку у подножия кресла, поставил её на стол рядом с кружкой Бартона. Заодно глянул на Барнса, но Баки лишь кивнул и отвёл от него взгляд — никакого конфликта, всё в порядке.

— Когда кто-то пьёт в моём доме, ничем хорошим это не заканчивается, — предупреждающе сказал Люк, выразительно посмотрев на мужчин. Он не выглядел так, будто сейчас пристрелит каждого, кто возьмёт в рот хоть каплю, но, тем не менее, явно неодобрительно косился в сторону бутылки, которую Барнс выудил из походной сумки.

— Для тебя плохо заканчивается или для этого места? — Баки отбил пробку и наполнил три кружки. Рыжеволосая, большую часть времени сидевшая к нему спиной, подтолкнула свою, и Баки чуть не пролил содержимое бутылки на стол. В голове будто что-то резануло, а следом вновь заныло плечо. 

— Для тех, кто вливает в себя лишнее, — нет, Люк, действительно их не останавливал, но как-то напрягся. Впрочем, этому никто не придал значения.

— Стив, — Баки подозвал друга, помахав бутылкой. 

Роджерс, всё ещё слабо соображая, собрался с силами и поднялся. Идея выпить была неплохой — тело расслабится больше, и, может быть, на этот раз он уснёт крепче и проспит до утра. 

— Эй, а ты, незнакомец? — Клинт кивнул сидящему в углу человеку, о котором никто и не вспоминал на протяжении вечера. Забившись в угол, тот ел, не снимая платок с лица или дремал, вытянув ноги и надвинув на голову шляпу. Но, когда в гостиной все оживились, проснулся и теперь просто наблюдал за происходящим. В ответ на незаданный вопрос он отрицательно мотнул головой и вновь вытянул ноги, явно демонстрируя, что компании не хочет, а лучше поспит. 

Клинт пожал плечами, мол, как хочешь, нам больше достанется, и поднял кружку.

— За знакомство? 

— Да, за знакомство, — хмыкнул Старк и одним махом влил в себя содержимое. Как и все остальные.

Люк только обречённо покачал головой. Ванда в проёме дальней двери поправила накидку и отступила в темноту. Незнакомец в углу, так и не назвавший своё имя, незаметно для всех проверил револьвер. За окном вновь полыхнула молния, а следом раздался мощный раскат грома.

***

Очнувшись, Баки сразу и не понял, что произошло. Огонь в камине почти погас, дрова слабо потрескивали, дотлевая, и это были единственные звуки, которые он слышал. Дождь тоже прекратился, но ставни были плотно закрыты, даже не глянуть, есть ли звёзды или небо всё так же затянуто тучами.

А ещё вокруг не было ни души. Все спать отправились, что ли? 

— Хорош же друг, — прошептал Баки, опираясь на стол, чтобы подняться на ноги. — Сам спать пошёл, а меня здесь оставил. 

Голова кружилась и немного подташнивало, но Баки почти твёрдо стоял на ногах. Странно, ведь бутылка была всего одна, и на каждого пьющего пришлось всего лишь несколько глотков. Видимо, виски был барахольный. К утру бы в себя прийти, чтобы держаться в седле и не блевать всю дорогу. А то выйдет интересное зрелище, если помощник шерифа предстанет перед главой города, вывернув содержимое желудка ему на ботинки. 

Баки хмыкнул, оттолкнулся от стола и выпрямился. Из задней комнаты раздавались неясные звуки. Похожие на стоны, только глухие, а между ними звучали неразборчивые, непонятные слова. Баки напрягся, потому что уже слышал подобное — слишком много лет назад, чтобы чётко помнить, но слишком мало, чтобы навсегда забыть. Проверив револьвер на поясе, Баки решительно двинулся к дверному проёму, который вёл, скорее всего, к задним комнатам, где могли устроиться путники. Где, наверное, спали его собутыльники этой ночи. Ступая по скрипящим половицам, он прислушивался, но звуки не приближались, а всё время будто оставались на одном и том же расстоянии от него. Но всё же он ясно слышал нарастающий шепот. А потом почувствовал запах, который было невозможно ни с чем перепутать. Запах горящих трав, запёкшейся крови, сырой земли и настолько сильной боли, что пришлось схватиться за косяк дверного проёма, чтобы не упасть. Баки не понимал, что происходит. Дрожащими руками он тёр лицо. Пот тёк с него градом, а сердце бешено колотилось в груди от страха. 

За спиной раздался шорох. Действуя на инстинктах, Баки в секунду развернулся, схватил подобравшегося к нему тайком человека и притиснул его к стене, надавив локтем на гортань.

Её.

Вцепившись в его запястье двумя руками, рыжая и зеленоглазая, не иначе как, ведьма, сдавленно выдохнула:

— Что, придушишь и даже не вспомнишь?

— Какого чёрта здесь происходит? — Баки ослабил хватку на её горле, но продолжал держать. Стоя близко, слишком близко, он всё ещё слышал те неясные звуки и чувствовал запах. Странный голос как заведённый нашёптывал одни и те же слова или слово, разобрать было сложно, как Баки ни прислушивался.

— Я не знаю, — рыжая пожала плечами и скривилась. Кажется, она тоже слышала неприятный запах, значит, Баки не свихнулся и, возможно, не спит, ведь девушка в его руках была горячей и настоящей, из плоти и крови, не какой-то там эфемерный дух, какими они бывают во сне. — Я очнулась минуту назад. Вокруг темно и холодно, потом увидела тебя, решила подойти. Надо было что-нибудь в тебя предварительно бросить. 

— Я не видел тебя, когда очнулся, — нахмурился Баки. Он должен был её уже отпустить и отойти, хотя бы отступить на шаг, но продолжал удерживать за плечи, сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки обжигая ладони. Она была горячей, как солнце. Как пламя, к которому тянется ослабленный продрогший путник, застрявший на полпути к смерти. 

— Значит, ты плохо смотрел, — выразительно взглянув на Баки, она настойчиво отодвинула его руки от своих плеч. И мельком глянула в сторону тёмного коридора.

— Ты ведь тоже слышишь те звуки, правда? — Баки почувствовал облегчение.

— Я слышу, но меня не пугает звук собственного имени.

Стоя так близко, рыжая смотрела на него зелёными глазами, а Баки всё силился назвать её по имени, которое не спросил этим вечером, но был уверен, что знал. 

Он боялся шепота за стеной, но с каждой проходящей секундой испытывал нестерпимое желание увидеть и узнать, а может быть и вспомнить то, что заставил себя забыть.

Из проёма повеяло холодом, и Баки зажмурился. 

— Не смотри туда. Не смотри, если боишься, — ощущение стискивающих её запястье пальцев было реальным. Но и пробирающий до костей холод тоже. — Джеймс, не смотри.

Звук его имени резанули по нервам сильнее, чем холод и шепот вместе взятые, прежде, чем он выдохнул…

_Он не чувствовал руки, совсем. Выкручиваясь из крепко держащих его тисков, он бился в агонии и кричал, задыхаясь от боли. Рядом горел костёр, но Баки не ощущал его жара._

_— Зачем ты притащила его ко мне?_

_— Он умрёт без твоей помощи._

_— Как и многие другие в бесконечной войне белых. Зачем ты притащила его ко мне?_

_— Потому что ты можешь его спасти._

_— В этом мире никто никого не может спасти. Смерть — это вопрос времени, и не нам выбирать, когда идти ей наперекор. Зачем ты притащила его ко мне?_

_— Потому что он спас мою жизнь, как когда-то я твою._

_То приходя в себя, то вновь впадая в беспамятство, Баки видел низкий потолок то ли палатки, то ли землянки, вдыхал запах земли и травы, покорно открывал рот, когда незнакомые руки с татуировками вливали в него терпкий отвар, и оглушительно кричал, будто от него заживо отрезали куски плоти. Может, так и было на самом деле, но чужие руки, миниатюрные, но удивительно сильные, держали его крепко. Кажется, он клялся в бреду переломать им шеи, пока ему в рот не сунули кусок плотной кожи в тот момент, как адский жар коснулся его разрубленного плеча._

_То, что происходило дальше, невозможно было описать словами. В Баки будто вселилось нечто, а в голове звучали сотни голосов, человеческих и нет. Живые и мёртвые, они шептали и кричали, крутились вокруг него, тормошили во все стороны, самый чёткий голос принял очертания красного лица в обрамлении чёрных волос, а за его головой бесновались духи._

_Это последнее, что помнил Баки, прежде чем отключиться._

_— Если он переживёт эту ночь, то выживет. Согрей его, если не хочешь утром закапывать, — сквозь сон донёсся до него голос._

_Даже под медвежьей шкурой Баки колотило от холода. Он метался как в бреду, всё время порываясь потрогать туго перевязанную левую руку, чтобы убедиться — она на месте, там нет никакой пустоты. Горло горело от жажды, ноги будто заледенели, а пальцы всё ещё не шевелились. Боль накатывала волнами, и в следующий раз Баки очнулся, когда его губ коснулась чаша, и настойчивый голос приказал:_

_— Пей._

_Он не знал, сколько раз просыпался и вновь впадал в беспамятство, но, очнувшись в какой-то момент, понял, что не хочет застрелиться от боли, и окружён окутывающим теплом. Баки лежал обнажённый под плотной шкурой, а к его боку прижималось такое же обнажённое женское тело — мягкое и очень горячее._

_— Господь не может быть так жесток, — сипло застонал он и коротко засмеялся, всё ещё находясь в тумане. Женская ладонь покоилась на его груди и успокаивающе поглаживала, — не будь Баки настолько измучен и обессилен, он был бы счастлив. Пусть эта южанка когда-то и хотела перерезать ему глотку, избавив от страданий. Огонь в её волосах был ярче солнца, голова покоилась на его предплечье. Сглотнув, Баки сжал тонкое плечо и провёл ладонью по руке, скользнул на талию, ощутил соблазнительную округлость бедра. Никакого нижнего белья, подштанников, ничего, Баки убедился окончательно._

_— Ты ведь понимаешь, что я всё ещё могу тебя убить? — прошептала она, но только прильнула плотнее, закинув ногу Баки на бёдра._

_— О лучшей смерти невозможно мечтать, — выдохнул Баки и слабо застонал, когда боль вновь накатила. Девушка приподнялась над ним, спутанные волосы упали ему на плечо, и приподняла шкуру, чтобы осмотреть перевязку и то, что под ней скрывалось. Света от костра было немного, но достаточно, чтобы Баки на секунды, но отвлёкся от боли. То, что он видел, было ещё восхитительнее, чем то, что ощущал кожей, особенно, когда рыжая потянулась через него за кружкой и опять заставила выпить. Сон пришёл мгновенно, и Баки только и успел, что спросить, прежде, чем отключиться:_

_— И всё-таки, как тебя зовут?_

— Наташа.

***

— Почему прошлое? — коснувшись стекла с внутренней стороны, поинтересовался механизм. У него не было рта, но голос звучал приятно и успокаивающе.

— Чтобы ясно смотреть в будущее, надо не забывать о прошлом, — Ванда провела пальцами по дереву там, где стекло трогали механические пальцы. — Он забыл, а она не напоминала. Не хотела навязывать себя, они ведь были врагами.

— Как получилось, что солдат-северянин, южанка и изгнанный из племени Шаман оказались в одном месте? Кто это подстроил?

— В этом мире всё происходит, как происходит. Человеческие судьбы, как дороги, встречаются на перепутье, сплетаются, а после расходятся в разные стороны. А след, оставленный ими друг на друге, стирается с каждой уходящей милей. 

— Но, насколько я понимаю, это их вторая встреча. Ты ведь говорила, что в этом мире происходит, как происходит.

— А ты уверен, что сидя в этой стеклянной клетке, можешь утверждать, что дороги два раза не пересекаются?

***

Когда Люк говорил о том, что ничем хорошим приём алкоголя в его доме не заканчивается, он видимо имел в виду жуткую головную боль. Приподнявшись, Стив огляделся по сторонам. Камин почти погас, дрова дотлевали, а вокруг никого не было. Странно, почему Баки не перетащил его в спальню. Решил сам выспаться на удобной кровати, а Стиву отомстить за то, что не остались в Вермиллионе? Жестоко, но, если признаться честно, Стив это заслужил. Он и сам не раз пожалел о решении ехать дальше, пока его ноги не переступили порог этой таверны.

Стараясь не шуметь, Стив поднялся и, пошатываясь, осмотрелся. Хотелось пить и умыться, желательно холодной водой. Он не хотел взбодриться, но так бы ушла головная боль, и остаток ночи прошёл бы лучше. А ещё хотелось подышать свежим воздухом, но ставни были плотно закрыты, а дверь не поддавалась. Видимо, Люк закрывал её на ночь на ключ, дабы не было незваных гостей. Ладно, до утра он как-нибудь потерпит.

Дождь, скорее всего, прекратился, но тишина в доме напрягала. Не слышно было ни мерного шага часов, ни даже храпа. Будто всё вымерло. С силой растерев ладонями лицо, Стив двинулся к проходу в дальней стене, где, по его мнению, располагались комнаты для постояльцев. Всего дверей было четыре. Аккуратно, чтобы никого не разбудить, Стив дёрнул первую ручку, но дверь не открылась. Заперта на замок с той стороны, что ли? Вторая тоже не поддалась, как и третья. Стив уже предвкушал бесподобную ночь на кресле у потухшего камина и заранее подготавливал себя к аду, который ждёт его мышцы поутру, но четвёртая дверь поддалась легко. И Стив ступил в небольшую спальню с одной лишь кроватью у стены. На ней спал Тони Старк. Тот самый Тони Старк, с которым они пили этим вечером. Тот самый Тони Старк, кого Баки, да и сам Стив, винил в смерти тысяч американских солдат. Ну, конечно, гений новой эры не мог спать в компании кого-то ещё, только вот какого чёрта Баки закрыл дверь?! 

Кровать была широкой и добротной, на ней с лёгкостью поместились бы двое. Стив туго соображал от выпитого, да и от усталости тоже. И выбор был очевиден. Порой Стиву приходилось спать в таких условиях, что кровать, пусть уже и занятая наполовину, была идеальным вариантом. Он решительно шагнул в комнату, прикрыв дверь, и принялся стягивать всё ещё немного влажную одежду. С педантичной аккуратностью повесил на спинку стула штаны, рубашку развесил на крючках в стене, сверху на штаны положил кобуру. Оставшись в подштанниках, Стив посмотрел в сторону кровати и наткнулся на взгляд Тони Старка. 

— В постели с врагом, шериф? — Старк смотрел на него, вздёрнув бровь.

— Вы мне не враг, мистер Старк. Я вам тоже.

— Это с какой стороны посмотреть, шериф, — хмыкнул Тони, но, что удивительно, сдвинулся на одну сторону, освобождая место для Стива. 

Да, было неловко, потому что ситуация выходила за рамки вынужденной необходимости. А Тони Старк продолжал на него смотреть, слишком пристально, по мнению Стива. Поэтому ложась на кровать, он постарался занять как можно меньше места, устроившись на самом краю, и отвернулся от Старка. 

_В нос ударил запах машинного масла и виски. Стив шумно вдохнул, а с его губ сорвался невольный стон. Не ранее, чем этим утром, Стив обещал себе больше не приходить в этот дом, не подниматься на второй этаж и не оказываться в постели с алкоголиком и скандалистом, порой ставившим на уши весь городок._

_Запах, исходящий от волос Тони, успокаивал. Чёрт, да сколько можно? Завтра утром Стив точно уйдёт из этого дома, а, если вернётся, то только по причине какого-нибудь нарушения закона, на которые Старк был горазд._

_— Ты поздно сегодня, — не отрывая головы от подушки, сонно прошептал Тони. Абсолютно расслабленный и откровенно пьяный, он подвинулся к Стиву, потёрся задницей, вынуждая того прикусить губу, чтобы не застонать от столь откровенного предложения. Стон удалось сдержать, а вот руки не слушались. Привычно подсунув одну под шею Тони, Стив вжался всем телом, сбрасывая одеяло. И ничего не ответил, ведь отвечать было нечего. Сказать, что это последний полуночный визит, что шерифу не пристало подобное аморальное поведение? Тони в свою очередь словесно предоставит с десяток доказательств, почему Стив ошибается, а потом как следует отдерёт, выбивая из «дурной головы» ещё более дурные мысли._

_— Было много работы, — врать у Стива получалось лучше, если сказанное было частичной правдой. Идти против Фиска было сродни самоубийству, но на стороне Стива всегда был закон и немалая доля удачи, так почему в этот раз всё должно было быть по-другому?_

_Поворочавшись, Тони вжался в Стива откровенно бесстыже и завёл назад руку, накрывая напряжённый пах, и все мысли о службе, да и все мысли в принципе, враз вылетели из головы, оставляя после себя благословенную пустоту._

_Определённо, расставаться с Тони нужно не так. Не ночью, когда он, горячий и расслабленный, продолжал не спеша елозить ягодицами по паху Стива, заводя в считанные секунды. Святой со Старком сейчас бы не расстался, а Стив и святость давно уже не стояли в одном предложении. Не когда в паху нестерпимо тянуло тяжестью, и стоило лишь подхватить Тони под бедро и прижаться головкой, проникая внутрь._

_Стив двигался плавно, вжимался вплотную бёдрами и наталкивал Тони на себя, шумно дыша на ухо. Тони цеплялся пальцами в обнимающую за шею руку и впивался в неё зубами. Не для того, чтобы заглушить невольно рвущиеся из груди стоны, нет. Чтобы Стив знал, чтобы чувствовал, насколько глубоко проник в Тони, как плотно засел в темноволосой голове._

_Кожа под пальцами Стива была горячей, покрытой испариной, чувствительной. Тони отвечал на каждое движение, поджав под себя ногу; чуть приподнимался, изгибал спину, тут же чувствуя нетерпеливые поцелуи между лопатками; выдыхал жалобно, почти надломлено, лаская себя. А Стив, уткнувшись лбом ему в спину, наращивал темп. Комната наполнилась влажными звуками соприкосновения их тел, перемешанными с придушенными стонами и глухими ударами спинки кровати о стену. Тони принимал в себя член жадно, сжимал дрожащими пальцами подушку, вскидывался, виляя бёдрами. У Стива тряслись руки от нетерпения и желания натянуть ещё сильнее, взгреть, поставив на колени, чтобы Тони орал от удовольствия в пуховые подушки. Чтобы цеплялся за Стива и кончал под себя, раз за разом, на чёртовы накрахмаленные простыни, от которых несло розами и машинным маслом._

_Отказываться от Тони нужно утром. Утром у Стива всегда ясная голова, а мысли не спутаны. Ночью это проигрышный замысел. Та битва, которую Стив всегда будет проигрывать, стоит только оказаться между ног Тони Старка, разложить его под собой и иметь до самого рассвета, утопая в надломленных, полных удовольствия стонах, бессвязном шёпоте и нетерпеливых, жадных поцелуях._  
  
— Расслабься, Дэнни, мальчик мой*, — посмеиваясь, пропел Старк. — Лучше быстрее засыпай.

  
***

— А эти не буйные оказались, — закидывая в рот конфеты из банки, Уэйд рассматривал заснувших за столом гостей. — Я уже готовился стрелять. А в будущего шерифа стрелять ой как не хотелось.

— Почему они никогда меня не слушают? — облокотившись о небольшую стойку, Люк постукивал пальцами по дереву, всё ещё достаточно настороженно наблюдая за посетителями. Бывали случаи, когда они просыпались, обескураженные и испуганные после снов, и начинали громить всё вокруг. Люку пару раз доставалось конкретно, и благо, что большинство после сна стреляло мимо. 

— Потому что нельзя запрещать простые человеческие радости. Как дети — сделают всё наоборот.

— Удивительно, каким ты умным стал. Помнится мне, в первую ночь ты разбил на осколки всё, что там стояло, — Люк кивнул на полки за собой и вышел в зал. Он собрал тарелки, пустые кружки, прихватил недопитую бутылку и отнёс всё в угол, где стоял таз с водой. Потом протёр стол, аккуратно передвигая руки уснувших на нём путников, и подкинул дров в камин.

— Интересно, а что им снится, если они такие спокойные? — Уэйд снял с лица платок, подкинул конфету и поймал её ртом. Люк мельком на него глянул — ожоги всё ещё были ужасными, уродовали большую часть лица, но не так, как раньше. Совсем не так, Ванда хорошо потрудилась. — Редко кто спит безмятежно, полирнув виски волшебный индейский чай.

— Разные вещи снятся, — отозвалась Ванда. Она передвигалась бесшумно и порой пугала Уэйда этим до усрачки. Весь вечер её практически не было видно. Как только появился Старк с той странной штуковиной, она пропала из дома, всё ходила вокруг заколоченного ящика, рассматривала. Чуть ли не принюхивалась, но, зная её, Уэйд допускал даже такие странности.

— Не расскажешь? Интересно же!

— Я не вижу их сны, — склонив голову, улыбнулась Ванда. — Просто знаю, какие они. Хорошие в них воспоминания или плохие. Или не воспоминания вовсе, нечто, чему только суждено произойти. Так тоже бывает.

— Ага, да, конечно, ты не видишь их сны, а я не убиваю людей. Давайте помолимся перед сном. Почему я не вижу здесь святого Мёрдока? — посмеиваясь, Уэйд спрыгнул со стула и зачерпнул горсть конфет.

— Потому что он безмятежно спит в своей постели с очередной грешницей и не стережёт потенциальных безумцев всю ночь. 

— С каких пор священники отпускают грехи таким способом?

— С тех пор, как принимаются спасать не только души, но и тела от тюрьмы или виселицы. Кстати, насчёт убийства людей. Два дня назад мимо проехали двое, здесь не остановились.

— Думаешь, что-нибудь интересное? — Уэйд потёр руки в предвкушении.

— Не уверен, но мы все знаем, что здесь не останавливаются те, у кого плохие намерения.

— Как они выглядели? Во что были одеты?

— Они что-то говорили о семействе Паркеров. У них ферма на севере от Тимели, плодородный участок 

— Знаю их. Пацан там растёт любопытный, везде суёт свой нос. Непонятно, то ли священником станет, то ли бандитом. Думаешь, опять Фиск?

— Не знаю, Уэйд, но будь осторожен. Тем более с ним, — Люк указал на сопящего в свою руку Роджерса.

— С каких пор законник против того, чтобы наказывать плохих парней?

— Он против того, чтобы наказывать их твоими методами, — с сожалением сказала Ванда. — Это его в конечном итоге и погубит.

— Жаль, он выглядит вменяемым.

Ванде тоже было жаль. Она говорила правду, в сами сны она не могла заглянуть, ведь духи нашёптывали ей лишь неясные образы и эмоции, испытываемые этими людьми. Во сне шериф был счастлив и свободен, каким не позволял себе быть в реальной жизни. Но даже во сне он упрямо продолжал идти навстречу своей гибели, минуя счастье.

Клинт недовольно застонал и хотел было повернуться на другой бок, но, как оказалось, спал он не на кровати, поэтому грохнулся, больно приложившись головой о пол.

— Дерьмо, — тихо выругался он себе под нос и попытался приподняться. Голова была тяжёлой и тянула обратно к земле, и Клинт бы так и продолжил лежать, вырубившись через минуту-другу, но что-то было не так. Даже сквозь опьянение он чувствовал какой-то подвох, поэтому напрягся и ещё раз предпринял попытку встать. На этот раз почти получилось. Сев на полу и оглядевшись, он понял, что всё ещё находился в таверне у дороги, всё ещё шёл дождь, а он, как и его вынужденные ночные собутыльники, спал за столом. — Вот дерьмо, — Клинт повторился, не способный сейчас вспомнить другие слова из своего обычного арсенала. — Наташа, просыпайся. В кровать пойдём, я тебя уложу, — он толкнул ногой Наташу по икре, но девушка не шевельнулась. — Наташа! — громче позвал Клинт, а через несколько секунд он уже стоял на ногах и опасливо поглядывал на троицу сидевших у барной стойки.

Люк, Ванда и Уэйд смотрели на Клинта со смесью удивления и настороженности.

— Почему он проснулся? — напряжённо поинтересовался Уэйд, опуская руку на кобуру. — Я думал, твои травки действуют дольше.

— Я не знаю.

— Какие к дьяволу травки?! — Клинт ошарашенно осмотрел лежащих на столе без сознания спутников и потянулся за спину, где должен был быть револьвер.

— Это ищешь? — Уэйд нагнулся за стойку и поднял оружие за спусковую скобу. — Не ищи, а стой, где стоишь, если не хочешь неприятностей. Ванда, подумай ещё раз, почему он не спит?

— Что за… — Клинт рассерженно зарычал и принял боевую стойку. — Вы кто такие, мать вашу?! Нет, не отвечай, я угадаю! Видел твою рожу на плакатах. За тебя пятьсот долларов предлагают. Дэдпул.

— И как ты меня узнал? Наверное, по очаровательной улыбке, — Уэйд широко улыбнулся, спрятал револьвер за стойку, а вот со своего руку не убрал. — Слушай, Бартон, мы хорошие ребята.

— Ты им это скажи, — Клинт кивнул на лежащих за столом, судорожно размышляя, как заболтать сидящих напротив людей и незаметно вытащить нож у щиколотки. Хреновое оружие против револьвера, но попытаться стоило.

— Они просто спят, — вмешался Люк, не желая нагнетать и так напряжённую обстановку.

— Чёрта с два я тебе поверю, нигер! 

— Они просто спят, — спокойно повторил Люк, пропустив мимо ушей оскорбление — не первое в его жизни и далеко не последнее. В другой ситуации уже бы ломал хребет на две части, но ситуация была из ряда вон выходящая, и сначала стоило понять, почему Клинт не спал сладким сном. — Как должен был спать и ты, выпив успокоительный чай на травах.

— Я не пил твой грёбаный чай! Почему я должен был его пить?!

— Так вот оно что, — Уэйд расслабленно вздохнул и отпустил револьвер. — Проблема решена, продолжаем развлечение. Я ставлю на то, что первой проснётся рыжая. Девчонки всегда выносливее мужчин в таких вещах.

— Да вы можете наконец-то объяснить, какого рожна здесь происходит?! — не выдержал Клинт, заорав. Спящие от его крика не то, что не проснулись, но и не пошевелились. Но дышали, что не могло не радовать.

Ванда предостерегающе подняла руку, чтобы Уйэд опять не начал заниматься словоблудием.

— Ты находишься в необычном месте, ты знаешь это? — мягко спросила она, присев на край скамьи, всё ещё кутаясь в чёртову яркую накидку.

— Да-да, я слышал про духов, проклятие и прочее, но какое это имеет отношение к реальности?!

— Самое прямое, — спокойным и расслабленным голосом продолжила Ванда. — Они сейчас за пределами этого дома, потерянно бродят по равнине.

— Что ты несёшь? — Клинт скривился, но всё же боязливо покосился в сторону двери.

— Не переживай, Клинт Бартон. Здесь безопасно, а дверь плотно закрыта. Нам ничего не угрожает, если не выходить наружу.

— Ты весь вечер ходила туда-сюда, кого ты пытаешься обмануть?

— Меня духи не тронут. Чувствуют, что мы одной крови. Не веришь? Мой отец был белым солдатом, а мать индианкой. Её я знала и любила, ему желаю смерти, но он всё никак не забредёт на ночлег. Я родилась и выросла недалеко отсюда, когда вы, белые, не сгоняли нас в резервации, а за непослушание не расстреливали. Тем самым оружием, которое делал когда-то он, — Ванда кивнула на Старка. — Я надеялась, что он проедет мимо этой ночью, и духи найдут его. Но он остановился, значит хорошего в нём больше, чем плохого. Как и во всех вас.

— И зачем ты мне это рассказываешь?

— Чтобы ты слушал, Клинт Бартон. За пределами этого дома опасно. Особенно, когда Вокеон разрывает небо громовыми раскатами. А мы, — она глянула на Люка, — стараемся сохранить наш дом, поэтому поим путников сонной настойкой из трав. Я собираю их недалеко отсюда, на месте, где земля священна. На неё пролита кровь семи шаманов моего племени и прорастающее на ней имеет волшебную силу. 

— Но почему они не просыпаются?

— Потому что не надо было заливать сверху виски, понятно ведь, — хмыкнул Уэйд, закинув в рот очередную конфету. Наверное, он никогда не устанет слушать объяснения Ванды. Каждый раз как первый. 

— Потому что под силой сонного чая и, да, того, что они выпили, их сон глубже обычного, а пробуждение будет скверным. Зато сны их яркие и вещие. Все видят вещие сны, даже после одного глотка моего чая. Жаль, что ты не увидишь, а может оно и к лучшему, если ты не хочешь знать своего будущего и не пытаешься забыть прошлое.

— Так, мне нужна минута, а лучше две, — Клинт с силой потёр сонное лицо и взъерошил волосы. К такому ведь готовить надо, а не вываливать детские сказочки разом, выдавая их при этом за чистую монету. Клинт бы посмеялся всем троим в лицо, но он не был скептиком, дождь за стенами дома продолжал идти, а четверо лежащих на столе мерно дышали, действительно просто глубоко уснув. — А ты, получается, ведьма, что ли?

— Называй, как хочешь, — пожала плечами Ванда и поднялась. — Я всё же советую тебе выпить чай и уснуть. Ночь ещё не думала заканчиваться.

— Нет, спасибо, я постараюсь своими силами!

— Тогда, Клинт Бартон, тебе придётся очень постараться, потому что любопытство всегда сильнее страха. Постарайся не подходить к окнам.

— Ладно. Эй, Дэдпул, а ты что здесь вообще делаешь?

— Этой ночью слежу за тем, чтобы никто не умер. Так бывает, если сон приснится плохой. Некоторые за оружие сразу хватаются, а если не находят его, то кидаются голыми руками всё крушить. Хоть Люк и самый сильный человек, которого я когда-либо встречал, даже ему иногда не помешает помощь.

— Да, — хмыкнул Люк. — Помощь в том, чтобы мыть посуду. С остальным я как-нибудь, да справляюсь.

***

— Скоро рассвет, — щурясь, как кошка, Ванда присела на край повозки. — Я была рада с тобой познакомиться

— Я тоже рад, — голос из ящика глухо разбивался о стекло. — Люди не понимают меня, не слышат, а ты слышишь.

— Ты ведь говоришь с ними.

— Они не принимают всерьёз слова на клочке бумаги, стоимостью в два цента.

— Даже такие слова имеют значение, сказанные в нужное время.

— Главное, не сказать их слишком поздно, когда уже ничего не исправить.

— А ты постарайся сказать раньше.

— В этом моё проклятие, Ванда. Я могу сказать лишь тогда, когда меня спросят. А чаще всего, уже действительно поздно.

***

Утренний свет резанул по глазам. Баки прикрыл лицо рукой и застонал. Шея затекла и ныла, как и спина, и поясница, и, чёрт возьми, ноги. Из приятного в пробуждении был только аппетитный запах, доносившийся от печки. Кое-как выпрямившись, Баки огляделся — солнце пробивалось сквозь распахнутые ставни, а лёгкие свежий ветерок тянул по ногам от приоткрытой двери. У печи стоял Люк, своей широкой спиной закрывая чуть ли не весь угол. Баки снова застонал и пару раз моргнул, чтобы попросту вновь не отрубиться. А потом в один момент на него накатили все воспоминания, и он резко вскочил со скамьи и огляделся.

— Почти все уехали, — в ответ на немой вопрос в его взгляде ответила Ванда и поставила перед Баки кружку, от которой исходил бодрящий аромат кофе. — Первым уехал Тони Старк на своей странной повозке, — не будь Баки настолько сонным, то услышал бы сожаление в девичьем голосе. — А почти следом за ним другие двое.

— Уехали? — переспросил Баки и невольно потянулся растереть плечо. Оно не болело, не ныло, просто…

— Уехали и ничего не оставили, не просили передать. Правда, рыжеволосая упомянула, что ферма Бартонов находится недалеко от Тимели, и стоит как-нибудь заглянуть в городок. Вы ведь с шерифом туда собрались?

— Да, туда. Да, — у Баки бешено колотилось сердце, от разочарования или счастья, он понять не мог. Впервые после войны билось так отчаянно и живо. 

— Бак! Наконец-то, я думал, что ты полдня проспишь, — донёсся от двери голос Стива. — Мы уже опаздываем, давай, собирайся. Я снарядил лошадь, Люк даст нам в дорогу немного еды — до Тимели хватит. На закате как раз там будем. Эй, Бак, ты слышишь меня?

— Да слышу я, не ори, дай хоть кофе выпить, — Баки отмахнулся от друга, который немного привёл его в чувство, а то так и продолжал бы стоять посреди гостиной и улыбаться как идиот под изучающим взглядом Ванды. На секунду ему показалось, что Ванда знала каждую его мысль, но такого быть не могло, ведь так? Поэтому Баки лишь коротко улыбнулся девушке, поблагодарив за кофе, и, схватив кружку, вышел на улицу. Свежий воздух был как нельзя кстати. Стив как раз отвязывал лошадей, то и дело поглядывая в сторону, где ещё вчера стоял дилижанс Старка. 

— Эй, шериф, всё в порядке? — крикнул Баки.

Стив вздрогнул, резко повернулся к другу и поднял пятерню, показывая, что всё отлично. 

Люк дал им в дорогу два свёртка. Тепло попрощавшись с хозяином таверны, они обещали навестить местного священника и напомнить о том, что он собирался как-нибудь заехать. А после вскочили на лошадей и продолжили свой путь.

Они действительно опаздывали, поэтому завтракать пришлось в дороге. Что удивительно, несмотря на отличную погоду с утра, каждый из них был погружён в свои мысли. Стив вообще пару раз чуть не свернул не туда, явно задумавшись о чём-то.

— Эй, Стив, — решился задать вопрос Баки. — Слушай, странная ночка была, да? 

— Не то слово, — Стив кивнул и натянул поводья, немного притормаживая лошадь.

— Я даже не заметил, как уснул. Напомни мне не покупать больше тот виски.

— Без проблем. Ядрёная попалась штука.

— Ага. Мне такие сны странные снились. Было в них много всякого. А тебе?

— Мне? Нет, мне ничего не снилось, — поспешно ответил Стив, но Баки успел заметить на его щеках проступивший румянец. Стив врал, притом, что делать этого не умел в принципе.

Значит, чутьё Баки не обманывало — место, о котором их предупреждали, действительно было необычным. Необычный дом с необычными хозяевами, если быть точным. Негр под два метра ростом и миниатюрная девушка, что у них могло быть общего? Кроме как привязанности к самой таверне. Как-то Баки слышал о том, что некоторые люди, испуская дух, остаются привидениями в том месте, где они жили. И нередко их невозможно отличить от настоящих людей. Так, может быть, они со Стивом попали именно в такой дом? Не зря их предостерегали от ночёвки. Но Баки был счастлив, что проигнорировал предостережения. Привидения, не привидения, но прошлой ночью он нашёл часть своего прошлого, которое, казалось бы, навсегда потерял. И больше не собирался его упускать.

Оставшуюся часть пути они проехали молча. А к закату наконец-то добрались до Тимели.

Город встретил их неприветливо, люди косились с подозрением. В воздухе чувствовалась опасность, хоть никто и не бросался на них с криками, не стрелял. За ними настороженно следили из окон, никто приветственно не приподнимал шляпу.

— Какое гостеприимство. Сейчас сердце разорвётся от счастья, — прошептал Баки, но Стив его прекрасно услышал. И не мог не согласиться. Что-то в этом городе его угнетало. Он был будто пропитан страхом, и Стиву это не нравилось. Да, он был осведомлён о беззаконии, творящемся здесь, но не рассчитывал на столь дрянную обстановку. Город молчал. Почти.

Напротив аптеки трудились несколько ребят. Они пытались взгромоздить явно тяжёлый деревянный ящик на ступени. За их работой с любопытством наблюдал скромного вида мужчина из аптеки напротив, то и дело поправляя очки.

Дилижанса перед домом не было, но ящик не узнать было невозможно, а, когда рабочие отодрали скрывающие его содержимое доски, Стив замер. Надпись на широкой раме над стеклом гласила: «Видение будущего Старка». Прислонившись к деревянной колонне, Тони Старк собственной персоной контролировал процесс и напевал себе под нос: «О, Дэнни, мальчик мой…*».

***

*Вольный перевод строчки из песни "Danny Boy" 


End file.
